Aus längst vergangenen Zeiten
by Xanthania
Summary: Tiefes Mittelalter. Harte Zeiten für Hexen und Zauberer... Chap 6 up! Pleez R&R...
1. Prolog

Summary: Tiefes Mittelalter. Harte Zeiten fÃ¼r Hexen und Zauberer... Aber vier junge Menschen haben einen Traum. Wie verwirklichten die vier GrÃ¼nder den Bau von Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule?  
  
Disclaimer: Rowena, Godric, Salazar und Helga gehÃ¶ren JKR, alle anderen sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen...  
  
Eine meiner ersten FF's... also Reviews erwÃ¼nscht! ^_~  
  
******************  
  
Dunkelheit. ErdrÃ¼ckende, tiefe Dunkelheit.  
  
Es war Nacht in dem kleinen WÃ¤ldchen am Rande der Grenze. Der Wald und die Dunkelheit verschlangen fÃ¶rmlich die Gestalt, die aus Angst immer weiter hinein lief. In die Dunkelheit. Keuchend, fast schon weinend rannte die Frau Ã¼ber das GehÃ¶lz, auf der Flucht vor ihren Verfolgern. Im Arm hielt sie ein Kind, einen SÃ¤ugling noch fast und hinter ihr hallten die Rufe:  
  
"Findet sie! Holt sie mir! Lebendig oder tot! Findet die verfluchte Hexe!"  
  
Im Laufen stolperte sie, stÃ¼rzte auf den harten Waldboden und richtete sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. Mit zitternder Hand suchte sie den Boden ab. Wo war ihr Zauberstab?? Sie hatte ihn verloren?? Und hinter sich hÃ¶rte sie die MÃ¤nner nÃ¤her kommen. Verzweifelt rannte sie weiter ohne ihre einzige Waffe, aber mit dem, was ihr am Wichtigsten war im Arm: Ihrer Tochter.  
  
Vor Schreck und Panik aufschreiend blieb sie abrupt stehen. Sie war geradewegs an den Grenzfluss gelaufen. Hektisch blickte sie um sich. Ein altes, morsches FloÃŸ lag geschÃ¼tzt unter einem Baum. Zu klein fÃ¼r sie selbst, aber...  
  
Mit einem Wiehern kam das schwarze Ross zum stehen. Ein triumphierendes, aber grausames LÃ¤cheln umspielte den Mund des Reiters.  
  
"Gib auf, verfluchtes Weib." zischte er.  
  
Aber sie fiel nicht auf die Knie, um Gnade bettelnd. Stolz und aufrecht sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Hinter dem Reiter erreichten nun andere MÃ¤nner der Gemeindewache den Fluss. Mit Augen, zu Schlitzen verengt, nickte ihr AnfÃ¼hrer in ihre Richtung.  
  
...  
  
Einen Moment spÃ¤ter sackte die Frau mit Pfeilen im KÃ¶rper am Ufer tot zusammen.  
  
...  
  
Und noch Stunden spÃ¤ter hÃ¶rte man die nÃ¤chtlichen Rufe:  
  
"Findet das Kind! Findet es! Findet das Hexenkind!"  
  
Am Horizont aber, verschwand das eben Gesuchte, eingebettet in TÃ¼cher, sanft gewiegt von des Flusses Wogen, in der Nacht.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Â© 2002 Xanthania 


	2. Kapitel 1

Summary: Tiefes Mittelalter. Harte Zeiten fÃ¼r Hexen und Zauberer... Aber vier junge Menschen haben einen Traum. Wie verwirklichten die vier GrÃ¼nder den Bau von Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule?  
  
Disclaimer: Rowena, Godric, Salazar und Helga gehÃ¶ren JKR, alle anderen sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen...  
  
Eine meiner ersten FF's... also Reviews erwÃ¼nscht! ^_~  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
1.Kapitel  
  
  
  
Viele Jahre sind seit dieser Nacht ins Land gezogen...  
  
Das DÃ¶rfchen Teakwater schlief noch, aber auf den Wiesen summte die junge Rowena ihre Lieblingsmelodie vor sich hin, wÃ¤hrend sie durch das Gras spazierte. Sie kannte diese Melodie so lange sie denken konnte und es war ein alberner Text dazu, aber Rowena gefiel er. Sie war eine junge Frau mit lange, roten Haaren, grasgrÃ¼nen Augen und einem hÃ¼bschen Gesicht mit winzigen Sommersprossen. Sie wusste, dass man (nicht nur im Dorf) Ã¼ber ihr Aussehen munklte, wurden rote Haare nicht selten mit Hexerei in Verbindung gebracht. Aber niemand wagte sie einer solchen FÃ¤higkeit anzuschulden, war sie doch SchÃ¼tzling einer der beliebtesten Familien des Dorfes: Den Cooks.  
  
"Bist du schon wieder vor Sonnenaufgang in den Auen gewesen?" Die rundliche Frau sah Rowena streng an. Diese war mit Blumen im Arm und Morgentau im Haar aus den Feldern zurÃ¼ckgekehrt.  
  
"Du weiÃŸt, bei solchen... abnormalen ... Handlungen kommt es schnell zu GerÃ¼chten im Dorf..."  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, Ma"  
  
"Und jetzt mach eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, dein Vater wird gleich frÃ¼hstÃ¼cken wollen." Mrs. Cook nahm einen Melkeimer und ging aus dem Haus. Rowena seufzte einmal und machte sich an die Arbeit. Oh, wie sie das Gerede im Dorf hasste. Oft war sie selbst das "Opfer", nicht nur wegen ihres Aussehens, auch war sie ein Findelkind, von den Cooks aufgenommen und bei ihnen aufgewachsen. Niemand wusste woher genau sie kam, wer ihre Eltern waren oder wie sie hieÃŸ. Den Namen Rowena Ravenclaw hatte man ihr gegeben, weil alles, was man an ihr fand als man sie als SÃ¤ugling fand, TÃ¼cher bestickt mit den Initialien "R.R." gewesen waren.  
  
Mit einem LÃ¤cheln auf den Lippen und einem Korb am Arm machte sich Rowena auf den Weg durch das Dorf hinaus auf die Felder. Wie jeden Vormittag brachte sie ihren BrÃ¼dern und ihrem Vater etwas zu Essen auf den Acker. Die kleinen Gassen waren vollgestopft mit Menschen und der Markt war wie immer ein einziges groÃŸes GetÃ¼mmel. Aber mitten auf der StarÃŸe blieb sie plÃ¶tzlich stehen. Aufgeregte Rufe durchhallten plÃ¶tzlich das Dorf. SchlieÃŸlich konnte sie dunkle Gestalten erkennen. Schwarzgekleidete Reiter, die die StraÃŸe heraufkamen. Nicht wenige Dorfbewohner mussten sich durch einen Sprung retten, denn die Reiter waren augesprochen rÃ¼cksichtslos und trampelten alles hinunter, was ihnen im Weg stand. AngefÃ¼hrt wurden sie von einem groÃŸen Mann, von dem Rowena nur die Augen erkennen konnte, weil er seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Die Reiter schauten sich jeden Menschen, der ihnen in die Quere kam, genau an, und als ihr FÃ¼hrer Rowena am StraÃŸenrand stehen sah, bedeutete er den anderen durch eine erhobene Hamnd stehen zu bleiben. Sie stand und lieÃŸ seine Blicke geschehen. Sie fÃ¼hlte sich durch eine unheimliche Macht genau durchbohrt. Stille durchzog plÃ¶tzlich die StraÃŸe, KÃ¤lte durchzog Rowenas KÃ¶rper, als sich die beiden ansahen. Und doch war von einem Augenblick auf den anderen alles vorbei. Die Reiter verschwanden so plÃ¶tzlich wie sie gekommen waren und lieÃŸen eine reichlich verwirrte Rowena zurÃ¼ck. Langsam drehte sie sich um. MerkwÃ¼rdige Blicke trafen sie. Misstrauische, durchbohrende Blicke. Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, rannte sie die StraÃŸe hinunter, den Feldweg hinunter.  
  
Keuchend und mit TrÃ¤nen in den Augen kam sie auf dem Acker zu stehen. EIn zorniger Blick durch ihren Vater traf sie, denn sie war mitten durch die neu gesetzten PflÃ¤nzchen gerannt.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich... Ã¤hm..." Rowena brach ab. Ihre Augen wanderten geistesabwesend Ã¼ber den Acker, sie setzte den Korb ab, wischte sich schnell die TrÃ¤nen vom Gesicht und ging auf einen jungen Mann zu, der weiter entfernt am Ufer des Flusses saÃŸ und etwas aÃŸ.  
  
"Habt ihr sie nicht gesehen?" fragte sie ihn, ohne ihn zu begrÃ¼ÃŸen.  
  
"Wen? Die Reiter? Doch schon, aber es gibt Wichtigeres." antwortete dieser.  
  
"Sie sind durch's Dorf geritten, haben alles kurz und klein getrampelt." sagte sie nervÃ¶s. "Sie machen mir Angst. Ihr FÃ¼hrer hat mich so seltsam angesehen." Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "Wer sind sie nur?"  
  
Er sah ihr in die Augen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden nicht wiederkommen."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen, Godric?" Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, aber er lÃ¤chelte nur wissend, biss in seinen Maiskolben und beobachtete die sanften Wellen des Stromes.  
  
"Eure Ernte gedeiht mal wieder prÃ¤chtig. Wie macht ihr Gryffindors das nur?" Sie wechselte plÃ¶tzlich das Thema.  
  
"Ich wÃ¼rde sagen, wir haben ein besonderes HÃ¤ndchen dafÃ¼r... Oder wir haben einfach GlÃ¼ck." Ein zweifelnder Blick ihrerseits traf ihn.  
  
"Und damit es auch so hervorragend weiter geht, muss ich jetzt leider weiter arbeiten." Er stand auf, warf den Rest des Maiskolbens in den Fluss, streckte sich, kÃ¼sste sie auf die Wange und ging davon.  
  
Eine Weile noch blieb sie am Ufer sitzen, solange, bis sie sich an den WÃ¤schekorb erinnerte, der zu Hause auf sie wartete...  
  
Es wurde noch viel gesprochen in Teakwater, Ã¼ber die Reiter, ihre Absichten und die Tatsache, dass Rowena wieder einmal eine gewÃ¶hnlich ungewÃ¶hnliche Stellung in dieser Angelegenheit darstellte. Kein Dorfbewohner war so eingehend beÃ¤ugt worden wie sie. Kein Dorbewohner war als Kleinkind aus dem Fluss gezogen und von fremden Eltern aufgezogen worden. Kein Dorfbewohner hatte solche flammend roten Haare und so viele Sommersprossen wie sie. Und all das lieÃŸ das Gerede lauter und die Blicke hasserfÃ¼llter werden. Immer Ã¶fter kam den Leuten "AbnormalitÃ¤t" und "Hexe" Ã¼ber die Lippen; aber noch klagte sie niemand offiziell an... 


	3. Kapitel 2

Summary: Tiefes Mittelalter. Harte Zeiten fÃ¼r Hexen und Zauberer... Aber vier junge Menschen haben einen Traum. Wie verwirklichten die vier GrÃ¼nder den Bau von Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule?  
  
Disclaimer: Rowena, Godric, Salazar und Helga gehÃ¶ren JKR, alle anderen sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen...  
  
Eine meiner ersten FF's... also Reviews erwÃ¼nscht! ^_~  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
"Vater meint, wir kÃ¶nnten diese Woche schon die neuen Kartoffeln pflanzen. Es ist auch ideales Wetter, ich liebe den FrÃ¼hling..." Rowena hob den Kopf und betrachtete den wolkenlosen Himmel.  
  
"Das tun wir alle." Godric setzte die beiden Wassereimer ab und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare.  
  
Vier Tage waren nun seit jenem Ereignis in Teakwater vergangen und der Alltag war schnell zurÃ¼ckgekehrt. Lachend setzten sie ihre Arbeit fort, die wie immer bis in den Abend fortdauerte.  
  
"Lass uns aufbrechen, es ist spÃ¤t geworden, die anderen machen sich auch schon auf den Weg zurÃ¼ck." Godric drÃ¤ngte Rowena, endlich mitzukommen.  
  
"Ich komme schon!" Sie kam vom Fluss heraufgerannt, blieb kurz stehen und verÃ¤rgert sah sie ihm hinterher. 'HÃ¤tte ruhig warten kÃ¶nnen' dachte sie und erschrak, als sie riesige, schwarze Wolken Ã¼ber sich sah, die plÃ¶tzlich aufgezogen waren.  
  
Wenige Sekunden spÃ¤ter brach das Unwetter los. Hagel regnete auf sie herab. Sie sah zu den Bauern hinÃ¼ber.  
  
Trotz des Gewitters waren sie stehen geblieben.Sie schauten auf den Acker zurÃ¼ck, denn ein gellender Schrei war bis zu ihnen hinÃ¼ber gehallt. Es war wie eine Erscheinung fÃ¼r die Menschen, als sie Rowena dastehen sahen; vollkommen allein, eingehÃ¼llt in Dunkelheit, doch fÃ¼r den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unheimlich grell erleuchtet. Ein Blitz hatte kaum 10 Meter neben Rowena in einen Baum eingeschlagen,, und ein ohrenbetÃ¤ubender Donner folgte ihm. Vor Schreck lieÃŸ sie sich auf die Knie fallen.  
  
Und plÃ¶tzlich schrie die dicke Mrs. Spoon das aus, was schon lange geflÃ¼stert wurde und was alle dachten: "HEXE! Rowena Ravenclaw hat einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen!" Und es war wie ein zig-faches Echo, das Ã¼ber die Felder schallte, als das halbe Dorf die Worte wiederholte.  
  
Selbst Rowena hÃ¶rte sie, als sie sich noch vÃ¶llig geschockt vom Blitzeinschlag auf die Beine stellte und losrannte, verzweifelt, mit Angst im Nacken und verfolgt von peinigenden Worten, die ihr das helle Entsetzen ins Gesicht schrieben.  
  
Doch niemand im Dorf bemerkte , wie sich eine dunkle Gestalt eilig auf ein Pferd schwang und aus Teakwater ritt.  
  
  
  
Erst tief im Wald kam Rowena zum Stehen. Triefend nass und mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte sie sich gegen eine alte Weide. Sie schloss die Augen und lieÃŸ das Geschehene noch einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge ablaufen.  
  
Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei schrak sie zusammen, als sie plÃ¶tzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spÃ¼rte. Hatten sie sie schon gefunden? WÃ¼rden sie sie tÃ¶ten? Dem Scheiterhaufen ausliefern, wie andere Frauen, von denen sie schon gehÃ¶rt hatte?!  
  
Erleichtert aber wurde ihr Atem wieder ruhiger, als sie Godric Gryffindor vor sich erkannte.  
  
"Du musst fliehen. Sie werden nach dir suchen. Das hat den Kessel zum Ãœberlaufen gebracht." Eilig zog er sich den dunklen Mantel aus und legte ihn um ihre Schulter.  
  
"Den Hexenkessel", meinte sie sarkastisch.  
  
"Wir werden nach Norden reiten, nach Broomsticks, dort wird man uns aufnehmen. Wenn wir GlÃ¼ck haben, kÃ¶nnen wir dort..."  
  
"Moment mal. Wir? Du hast doch nicht vor.."  
  
"Ich werde mit dir gehen, ja."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Steig auf, wir mÃ¼ssen hier weg."  
  
Er zog sie auf sein Pferd und gemeinsam ritten sie in die Nacht.  
  
Erst Stunden spÃ¤ter hÃ¶rte es auf zu regnen. Sie waren weit nach Norden geritten, weit weg von Teakwater, wo das Ereignis wahrscheinlich noch fÃ¼r die nÃ¤chsten Monate fÃ¼r GesprÃ¤chsstoff sorgen wÃ¼rde.  
  
Aber nichts von dem bekam Rowena mit. Sie beschÃ¤ftigte etwas vÃ¶llig anderes.  
  
Godric hob sie vom Pferd und begann etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen. Sie zog den Mantel fester an den KÃ¶rper.  
  
"Hm, ziemlich kalt, was wollen wir hier?" Er hatte sie auf eine Waldlichtung gefÃ¼hrt.  
  
"Es wird gleich wÃ¤rmer..." antwortete er und fand nun das Gesuchte, was bei Rowena einiges Stirnrunzeln auslÃ¶ste. "Was willst du damit?" Sie starrte unglÃ¤ubig auf den - ihr so scheinenden - unnÃ¼tzen Holzstab, den er in der Hand hielt.  
  
Er rief: "Accio Brennholz!"  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
...  
  
"Was zum...?" rief sie, als das eben Gerufene plÃ¶tzlich von allen Seiten angeflogen kam: Brennholz.  
  
Er lÃ¤chelte. "Geschockt?"  
  
Sie sah ihn an, als wÃ¼rde der Teufel persÃ¶nlich vor ihr stehen.  
  
Er murmelte noch etwas und im nÃ¤chsten Augenblick prasselte ein kleines Feuer.  
  
"Du... du... du kannst... du hast..." sie rang nach Worten, "Du bist...", fand aber keine.  
  
"Sieh mich nicht so an..."  
  
Sie wich noch weiter von ihm zurÃ¼ck. "Was bist du?"  
  
"Nun... ich bin ein Zauberer."  
  
Sie sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur abwechselnd auf ihn, das Feuer und den Zauberstab in seiner Hand.  
  
"Und was dich betrifft, haben die Dorfler gar nicht so Unrecht."  
  
Sie riss empÃ¶rt den Mund auf. "Du bist tatsÃ¤chlich eine Hexe."  
  
"Du wagst es..." Rowena begann sich fÃ¼rchterlich aufzuregen, aber er war aufgesprungen und redete auf sie ein.  
  
"NatÃ¼rlich nicht so eine Hexe, wie die Menschen aus dem Dorf glauben zu wissen. Du bist eine von uns. Du weiÃŸt es nur nicht. Aber ich wusste es. Von Anfang an."  
  
"Du bist verrÃ¼ckt geworden." Das war alles, was sie dazu sagte.  
  
"Verfluchte Muggel", zischte er und sah ihr in die Augen: "Ich beweise es dir."  
  
"Und wie soll das aussehen?"  
  
Godric drÃ¼ckte ihr den Zauberstab in die Hand und sagte: "Konzentriere dich und sage 'Lumos'. Es kÃ¶nnte sein, dass es dir nicht sofort mÃ¶glich sein wird, du hast ja auch noch nie gezaubert."  
  
Sie kam sich ausgesprochen albern vor, mit einem Stock in der Hand, aber trotzdem tat sie, was er verlangte, und wÃ¤re vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als der Zauberstab ein helles Licht erzeugte.  
  
"Nun, ich denke das ist Beweis genug. Du bist eine Hexe; und eine sehr gute dazu."  
  
"Wie..."  
  
"Wie ich das herausgefunden habe?  
  
NatÃ¼rlich nicht durch die lÃ¤cherlichen ZufÃ¤lle, die dir in Teakwater passiert sind. Dein Aussehen... das Hagelgewitter, das hat nichts mit Hexerei zu tun. Hirngespinste der Muggel, der nichtmagischen Menschen, wie wir sie nennen."  
  
"Wer sind wir?"  
  
"Die verborgenen Zauberer und Hexen. Wir leben Ã¼berall. Aber die Muggel haben keine Ahnung wer wir wirklich sind, wie wir wirklich leben..."  
  
Noch stundenlang erzÃ¤hlte Godric Rowena von der Zaubererwelt, die sich vollkommen im Verborgenen abspielte. Und nicht zuletzt erzÃ¤hlte er ihr vom Geheimnis der guten Ernte der Gryffindors... 


	4. Kapitel 3

Summary: Tiefes Mittelalter. Harte Zeiten fÃ¼r Hexen und Zauberer... Aber vier junge Menschen haben einen Traum. Wie verwirklichten die vier GrÃ¼nder den Bau von Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule?  
  
Disclaimer: Rowena, Godric, Salazar und Helga gehÃ¶ren JKR, alle anderen sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen...  
  
Eine meiner ersten FF's... also Reviews erwÃ¼nscht! ^_~  
  
********************************  
  
Langsam schritt das Pferd auf dem verlassenen Feldweg voran. Rowena war im Halbschlaf und summte wieder ihre Melodie vor sich hin, wÃ¤hrend sie sich an Godric lehnte, der hinter ihr auf dem Ross saÃŸ.  
  
"Ahh... da ist es."  
  
Nach stundenlangem Schweigen durchbrach Gordic die morgendliche Stille. Rowena Ã¶ffnete die Augen und sah ein StÃ¤dtchen vor sich liegen. "Broomsticks. Die einzige Stadt in England, in der nur Magier leben...", dann gab er dem mÃ¼den Pferd die Sporen.  
  
Er brachte es vor einem Wirtshaus zum Stehen und stieg ab.  
  
"Hast du irgend etwas Bestimmtes vor?" fragte Rowena, als sie den in Rauchschwaden gehÃ¼llten Pub betraten.  
  
"Ja, ich wÃ¼rde gern jemanden wiedersehen."  
  
Der dicke Wirt an der Theke begrÃ¼ÃŸte ihn sofort: "Godric! LÃ¤sst du dich auch mal wieder blicken! Wen hast du mitgebracht?" fragte er und beÃ¤ugte Rowena, die gerade die allerlei seltsamen Gestalten im Raum betrachtete.  
  
"Rowena Ravenclaw. Ich habe dir von ihr erzÃ¤hlt," er beugte sich zu ihm hin, so dass sie ihn nicht hÃ¶ren konnte, "eine unheimlich talentierte Hexe; sie kann mir vielleicht helfen, meinen Traum zu verwirklichen." Der Wirt nickte und sagte leise:"Muss harte Zeiten durchgestanden haben, die Kleine."  
  
Godric nickte und fragte nun in normaler LautstÃ¤rke:"Wo ist deine schÃ¶ne Tochter, ich wÃ¼rde sie gern wiedersehen."  
  
"Ja, ich werde sie holen, einen Moment..." der Wirt verlieÃŸ die Theke.  
  
"Godric? Was ist das da bitte??" Rowena zeigte auf eine dunkle, Ã¤uÃŸerst hÃ¤ssliche Gestalt am Ende des Raumes.  
  
"Ein Kobold. Die kommen Ã¶fters hierher."  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was soll das heiÃŸen, Ã¶fters. Wie kannst du davon wissen, lebtest du doch in Teakwater?"  
  
"Ich bin hierher appariert. Verschwinden und an einem beliebigen Ort wieder auftauchen mittels Zauberei" erklÃ¤rte er ihr kurz.  
  
...  
  
"Helga! SchÃ¶n dich wieder zu sehen."  
  
Godric umarmte eine Frau. Sie war etwas Ã¤lter als Rowena mit einem Ã¼beraus freundlichen Gesicht. Im Grunde war sie sehr hÃ¼bsch, wenn auch mit ziemlich ausgeprÃ¤gten weiblichen Rundungen.  
  
"Helga Hufflepuff mein Name, schÃ¶n dich kennen zu lernen." Sie streckte Rowena die Hand entgegen. Ewas verdutzt Ã¼ber die freundliche Art und das "du" erwiderte Rowena den HÃ¤ndedruck.  
  
"Kennst du jemanden, der vielleicht Rowenas Talent fÃ¶rdern kÃ¶nnte? Einen guten Ausbilder?" fragte Godric Helga, mit einem fast schon flehenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Nun... seit die Millers... dem schwarzen Tod zum Opfer gefallen sind, ist es schwierig damit geworden, aber die Ollivanders kÃ¶nnten sich der Sache vielleicht annehmen."  
  
Rowena stand wie so oft nur neben Godric und wurde vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.  
  
"GroÃŸartiger Einfall! Wir werden sofort zu ihm gehen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kÃ¶nnen wir dich auch gleich magisch ausrÃ¼sten."  
  
Er wandte sich an Rowena.  
  
"Heute Nacht werden zwei Zimmer fÃ¼r euch frei sein." meinte Helga mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Aber ich muss dann auch..."  
  
"Ja natÃ¼rlich, wie immer fleiÃŸig..." Er grinste, verabschiedete sich von ihr und bedeute Rowena ihn aus der TÃ¼r zu begleiten.  
  
"ZauberstÃ¤be?" fragte Rowena, als sie einen aufgemalten Zauberstab auf dem verbogenen Ladenschild erkannte.  
  
"Ja, Ollivanders! Einer der ersten Hersteller in England, und das schon seit Ã¼ber 1000 Jahren... Leider werden sie bald nach London umziehen; sie erhoffen sich dort noch besseren Profit."  
  
Godric betrat den Raum und hÃ¤tte dabei fast die verrostete Klinke mitgenommen, die mindestens genauso alt und klapprig war, wie alles in "Ollivanders".  
  
Er rÃ¤usperte sich vernehmlich und trat an den verstaubten Ladentisch, wÃ¤hrend sich Rowena sorgfÃ¤ltig umsah.  
  
"Mr Gryffindor, womit kann ich dienen?" Eine raue Stimme durchzog das modernde GemÃ¤uer. Rowena wandte sich um und erkannte einen schier uralten Mann mit grauen trÃ¼ben Augen.  
  
Godric ergiff wie immer das Wort: "Ms Ravenclaw braucht einen Zauberstab, kÃ¶nnten sie..."  
  
"Ja... ja, natÃ¼rlich. Wir werden schon einen passenden finden." Mr Ollivander schlurfte bedÃ¤chtig zu einem Stapel ZauberstÃ¤be.  
  
"Nun, auÃŸerdem braucht sie eine Ausbildung, da ich sie gerade erst von den Muggeln 'erlÃ¶st' habe. KÃ¶nnten sie nicht...?"  
  
Der alte Ollivander reichte Rowena wÃ¤hrenddessen ZauberstÃ¤be, die sie durch die Luft wirbelte.  
  
Ollivander antwortete nach einer Pause: "Nein... Nein, ich fÃ¼rchte dafÃ¼r fehlt mir die Zeit, ich bin untrÃ¶stlich."  
  
"Kennen sie niemanden, der sich dazu bereiterklÃ¤ren wÃ¼rde?"  
  
"Nun... die Waldreiter vom Oldern Forest bilden junge Hexen und Zauberer aus."  
  
"Die Waldreiter," Godric sah ihn missmutig an, "sind mir suspekt."  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick gab es eine kleine Explosion im Raum. Rowena lÃ¤chelte verlegen.  
  
"Ahja, die junge Dame hat ihren Zauberstab gefunden." Mr Ollivander entblÃ¶ÃŸte seine gelben ZÃ¤hne zu einem LÃ¤cheln. "Und was Ms Ravenclaws Lehre betrifft, Ã¼berdenken sie meinen Vorschlag. Es wÃ¤re doch schade um solch ein junges Talent."  
  
Allerdings verzog Godric das Gesicht nur zu einem argwÃ¶hnischen LÃ¤cheln, bezahlte den Zauberstab und verlieÃŸ mit Rowena den Laden.  
  
"Waldreiter. Von wegen. Bevor ich diese Halunken..."  
  
"Wer sind sie?" unterbrach ihn Rowena.  
  
"Oh, du kennst sie... Mehr oder weniger."  
  
Sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an die Reiter vor ein paar Tagen in Teakwater? Waldreiter. Sie waren auf einem ihrer StreifzÃ¼ge auf der Suche nach unentdeckten Hexen und Zauberern."  
  
Sie blieb plÃ¶tzlich stehen. "Deshalb hat mich ihr FÃ¼hrer so genau angesehen?"  
  
"Offenbar."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Aber sie haben dich nicht mitgenommen. Das wundert mich. Sie sind groÃŸe Zauberer, die grÃ¶ÃŸten Ã¼berhaupt, die England kennt, Muggelhasser, aber ihnen entgeht fÃ¼r gewÃ¶hnlich kein Talent. Aber bei dir... nun ja, wer weiÃŸ."  
  
"Ihr AnfÃ¼hrer..."  
  
Er schnitt ihr noch einmal die Worte ab: "Er gilt als der mÃ¤chtigste Magier, der heute lebt. Allerdings nicht als einer der sympathischsten. Ja... eine dunkle Aura umgibt ihn...  
  
Salazar Slytherin." 


	5. Kapitel 4

Summary: Tiefes Mittelalter. Harte Zeiten fÃ¼r Hexen und Zauberer... Aber vier junge Menschen haben einen Traum. Wie verwirklichten die vier GrÃ¼nder den Bau von Hogwarts, der Zaubererschule?  
  
Disclaimer: Rowena, Godric, Salazar und Helga gehÃ¶ren JKR, alle anderen sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen...  
  
Eine meiner ersten FF's... also Reviews erwÃ¼nscht! ^_~  
  
********************************  
  
"Welche Unruhe auf dem Hof... " Rowena saÃŸ mit Godric im Pub und setzte ihre Teetasse ab. "Warum?"  
  
"Ich weiÃŸ es nicht... Helga? Erwartet ihr heute morgen eine grÃ¶ÃŸere Gefolgschaft?"  
  
Daraufhin kam Helga an ihren Tisch geeilt und meinte: "Nun, es heiÃŸt, dass die Reiter aus dem SÃ¼den hierher kommen wÃ¼rden." Als die Stimmen lauter wurden trat sie an die TÃ¼r und hieÃŸ ihre GÃ¤ste willkommen. Schwarzgekleidete Reiter.  
  
Rowena schaute auf. Sofort erkannte sie einen von ihnen. Die Gruppe von zwanzig Mann verteilte sich auf die leeren Tische im Pub und Helga begann hin und her zu laufen um sie zu bedienen.  
  
Rowena beobachtete die MÃ¤nner genau und registrierte jede Bewegung ihres AnfÃ¼hrers, der soeben seine Kapuze abstreifte und blonde Haare und einen ebensolchen Bart offenbarte.  
  
PlÃ¶tzlich funkelten seine dunklen Augen zu ihr hinÃ¼ber. Rowena spÃ¼rte, wie sie rot anlief; sie fÃ¼hlte sich ertappt. Sie wandte sich vorsichtshalber wieder Godric zu, der Helga, die wieder an ihren Tisch gekommen war, intensiv vermittelte, was er von den Waldreitern, die er abfÃ¤llig als "unzivilisierte, rumtreiberische Flegel" bezeichnete, hielt.  
  
Das GesprÃ¤ch zwischen den beiden und das Raunen der Stimmen im Pub erzeugte in Rowenas Kopf ein monotones Brummen, woraufhin sie sich entschuldigte und den Pub verlieÃŸ.  
  
Angestrengt darauf bedacht keinen Seitenblick auf die Waldreiter zu werfen.  
  
DrauÃŸen nahm sie als erstes einen tiefen Atemzug und einen noch tieferen Schluck Wasser aus dem Dorfbrunnen. Ohne Ziel nahm sie ihren Weg durch die stillen und einsamen Gassen und versank in Gedanken... Gedanken an die alte Zeit in Teakwater. Zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Flucht mit Godric fragte sie sich, wie ihr Leben derart aus den Fugen geraten konnte. UnlÃ¶sbare Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf: WÃ¼rde sie je ihre Familie, die Cooks, wieder sehen? Die weiten Auen und Heiden Teakwaters, die Felder und Ã„cker auf denen sie Tag um Tag gearbeitet hatte?  
  
ErschÃ¶pft und verzweifelt sank sie an der Mauer zusammen, zog die Beine vor den KÃ¶rper und flÃ¼chtete in TrÃ¤ume an eine Zeit, die ihr nun so fern schien.  
  
  
  
Das erste, was Rowena spÃ¼rte, als sie aus einem langen Traum erwachte, war eine wohlige WÃ¤rme, die ihr Gesicht umspielte. FÃ¼r immer so da liegen dÃ¼rfen. Nie wieder etwas fÃ¼hlen mÃ¼ssen... Aber da waren Stimmen. Als sie genauer hinhÃ¶rte, vernahm sie Schritte. SchlieÃŸlich Ã¶ffnete sie ihre Augen und fand sich neben einem prasselnden Feuer liegend, auf einem Waldboden, wieder.  
  
Sie drehte sich aus ihrer Seitenlage auf den RÃ¼cken und erkannte Ã¼ber sich das markante Gesicht Salazar Slytherins.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er ohne ein LÃ¤cheln.  
  
"Gut." War ihre kurzangebundene Antwort. Sie sah weg; aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie seinen Blick nicht ertragen.  
  
Ein Mann kam auf sie zu und reichte Salazar eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt. Er murmelte ihm etwas zu, lieÃŸ seine blauen Augen zu Rowena blitzen und verschwand wieder. Salazar reichte ihr die Tasse.  
  
"Trink!" Sie nahm sie ihm aus der Hand, setzte sie aber nicht an die Lippen.  
  
"Wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie stattdessen mit merkwÃ¼rdig heiserer Stimme.  
  
"Im Lager der Waldreiter; in der NÃ¤he von Broomsticks. Ich habe dich hierher gebracht, nachdem ich dich... fand."  
  
Eine Pause erfolgte.  
  
"Trink! Es wird dich wieder zu KrÃ¤ften bringen... und ist keinesfalls vergiftet." Es lag ein befehlender Klang in seiner Stimme und Rowena rang sich dazu durch, tatsÃ¤chlich aus dem Becher zu trinken. Kaum hatte sie einen Schluck genommen, durchfuhr sie ein wÃ¤rmender Hauch. Trotz der angenehmen FlÃ¼ssigkeit musste sie hÃ¼steln. Der Anflug eines LÃ¤chelns lag nun auf Salazars Lippen.  
  
"Bitte... kÃ¶nntet ihr mich ins Dorf bringen? Ich muss zurÃ¼ck nach Broomsticks."  
  
"Warum?" fragte er.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort: "Um dich weiter den WÃ¼nschen Godric Gryffindors zu fÃ¼gen? Du solltest beginnen dein eigenes Leben zu fÃ¼hren."  
  
Wieder entstand eine Pause.  
  
Irritiert fragte sie sich, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte.  
  
"Ich kann dir dabei helfen...", Rowena vernahm seine tiefe Stimme nÃ¤her an ihrem Gesicht, "...wenn du es mir gewÃ¤hrst."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Rowena, Godric, Salazar und Helga gehören JKR, alle anderen sind meiner Phantasie entsprungen...  
  
Kommentar: Dieses Kapitel ist nach einer laaangen Schreibblockade entstanden, ich hoffe mal, das es trotzdem annehmbar ist...  
  
*****************************  
  
Helga und Godric hörten darauf lange Zeit nichts mehr von Rowena. Noch immer ging Godric seinen Träumen nach und versuchte diese zu verwirklichen. Manchmal blieb er wochenlang weg, streifte in den Ländereien Englands und Wales' umher. Er suchte nach einem perfekten Platz, suchte nach einsamen Orten, schwer Zugänglichen, fern ab von Dörfern; alte Schlösser und vermoderte Burgen waren sein Ziel. Unterdessen ging Helga ihrem üblichen Tagewerk im Pub nach...  
  
Die Kerzen erloschen, die Vorhänge wurden zugezogen. Ein weiterer langer Abend im Pub neigte sich dem Ende zu. Helga seufzte; lange hatte sie kein Lebenszeichen mehr von Godric erhalten. Gähnend schritt sie die knarrenden Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. Gerade wollte sie den Raum betreten, als sie ein Geräusch an der Gaststättentür hörte. Sie versuchte trotz der lauten Röchelgeräusche ihres alten Vaters aus dem Nebenzimmer zu lauschen und griff vorsichtshalber nach ihrem Zauberstab in der Schürze. Sie schlich die Treppe hinunter und spähte durch den fast vollkommen dunklen Raum. Gerade wollte sie ein Licht heraufbeschwören, als sie ein Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Vor Schreck schlug sie einfach zu, musste kurz darauf aber erkennen, dass dies Godric Gryffindor war, dessen Gesicht sie durch den hellen Schein seines Zauberstabes erkannte. "Um Gottes Willen.. Warum schleichst du mitten in der Nacht durch den Pub?" fragte sie ihn, angestrengt darauf bedacht nicht zu laut zu sprechen. "Ich wollte niemanden erschrecken oder aufwecken...", er fuhr sich durchs Haar und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. Sie lächelte ihn an. Ein paar Augenblicke lang sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, dann umarmten sie sich und Godric entzündete mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen an den Wänden im Raum.  
  
"Du hast mir gefehlt Helga...", sagte er und schritt hinter die Bartheke um sich einen Schluck Wasser zu holen. "...und ich habe den perfekten Ort gefunden." Seine Augen glänzten vor Freude. "Im Norden in den Einöden Schottlands gibt es einen einsamen Ort wie geschaffen für eine Schule.. unsere Schule... die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei..." Sein Blick schweifte weit ab. "Godric?" "Hm?" "Lass uns das morgen besprechen, es war ein langer Abend für mich; Vater geht es nicht gut und Elsa..." "Die Magd?" "...ja,... sie arbeitet sowieso schon zu viel." "In Ordnung. Ich hoffe, ihr habt ein freies Zimmer." "Aber sicher." Sie schmunzelte.  
  
Ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht erloschen die Kerzen und erfüllten den Pub mit ihrem Duft.  
  
Schon früh am Morgen konnte man im Pub das Kratzen einer Feder vernehmen. Godric verfasste Unmengen von Briefen. Besonders viele Nachrichten waren an die großen Baumeister Brittaniens gerichtet, an Weise und Gelehrte, Lehr- und Zaubermeister.... Immer wieder verließen Eulen den Pub und zerstreuten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen.  
  
Nur eine Woche verweilte Godric im Pub und leistete Helga Gesellschaft. Einige Male bekam er Besuch von Fremden, mit denen er dann endlose Gespräche bis tief in die Nacht führte. Aber sein Tatendrang ließ es nicht zu, dass er noch länger blieb, also entschloss er sich am sechsten Tag seinen Aufenthals gen Norden zu reisen. 


	7. Kapitel 6

*trommelwirbel* Endlich ist es da! Das sechste Kapitel meiner kleinen bescheidenen Fanfiction ... Bis zum nächsten Chap dauerts wahrscheinlich nicht so lange, habt Geduld mit mir, ich bin im Schul-, Praktikums-, Wettbewerbs- und Referatvorbereitungsstress... Ich grüße euch alle, besonders die, die bei den Harry Potter Fanfiction Awards für mich gestimmt haben. Danke!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Das braune, hochgewachsene Pferd scharrte ungeduldig im staubigen Kies vor dem alten Haus in der Dorfstraße Broomsticks. Es war Godric Gryffindor, der ihm an den Hals klopfte, die Zügel festzog und aufstieg. Am Zaun stand Helga und wartete.  
  
"Und du begleitest mich wirklich nicht?", fragte er von oben herab und sah sie enttäuscht an. "Wir haben oft genug darüber gesprochen. Ich kann den Pub nicht im Stich lassen. Vater wird meine Hilfe brauchen und du weißt das."  
  
Godric seufzte. "Ich kann noch nicht sagen, wann ich wiederkomme. Es gibt viel zu tun. Sehr viel."  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich endgültig und er ritt aus dem Hof. Kaum aber hatte er die Straße erreicht, kamen ihm Reiter entgegen. Er hielt an und blickte voraus. Sie waren alle dunkel gekleidet; der Vordere hob die Hand, woraufhin alle Anderen hinter ihm anhielten. Godric starrte ihn an... Es war Salzar Slytherin.  
  
Hinter ihm setzte einer der Reiter seine Kapuze ab und Godrics Puls schnellte in die Höhe. Grüne Augen sahen ihn an.  
  
"Rowena", flüsterte er ungläubig.  
  
"Ja, in der Tat. Rowena Ravenclaw." Es war Salazar, der als Erste das Wort ergriff. Er ritt auf Godric zu.  
  
"Wohin des Wegs Godric?" Der übertrieben höfliche Ton brachte Godric schon nach einem Satz zur Weißglut.  
  
"Meine Angelegenheiten sind meine Angelegenheiten und werden auch meine bleiben."  
  
Er versuchte sich hartnäckig an seiner Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
"Es gibt Gerüchte, Godric. Seltsame Gerüchte. Sie verbreiten sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Gerüchte vom Bau einer Schule... In den Ebenen Schottlands."  
  
Salazar genoss sichtlich Godrics perplexes Gesicht.  
  
"Tatsächlich?" Godric versuchte, sein Erstaunen zu verbergen und krallte seine Finger in die Zügel seines Pferdes. Salazar schmunzelte.  
  
"Es heißt, dass du an diesem Bau beteiligt seist. Und zwar im allerhöchsten Maße. Ist das wahr?" Einen Moment lang dachte Godric daran, dem Pferd die Sporen zu geben und davon zu reiten. Aber das war gegen seine Natur. Er holte einmal tief Luft.  
  
"Das ist es."  
  
Salazar hörte nicht auf zu schmunzeln.  
  
"Und du glaubst, du könntest diese... Sache allein bewerkstelligen?"  
  
Godrics Fingernägel schmerzten. Sein Ross warf den Kopf zurück und schnaubte einmal.  
  
"Zerbrich dir nicht meinen Kopf, Salazar ... und im Übrigen..."  
  
"GODRIC!"  
  
Der zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Es war Helga, die seinen Namen gerufen hatte und die Dorfstraße hinunterlief. Als sie diejenigen sah, mit denen Godric sprach, wurde sie langsamer und lächelte nicht mehr.  
  
"Deine... deine Wegzehrung", sagte sie leise und reichte ihm den Stoffbeutel in ihrer Hand. Ungeduldig griff er danach.  
  
"Ich könnte dir meine Hilfe anbieten." Salazar sprach weiter, als würde Helga nicht existieren.  
  
"... Unsere Hilfe" ... und seine Augen funkelten zu Rowena herüber.  
  
Das war zu viel.  
  
"Ich brauche keine Hilfe eines unzivilisierten, provokanten Waldreiters, der glaubt, er könne sich mit seinem Hokus Pokus noch ganz England Untertan machen!"  
  
Salazars Blick versteinerte sich.  
  
"... und schon gar nicht von einer Frau..." Godrics Augen flackerten zu Rowena, "...die unter dessen hexerischen Einfluss steht und mit ihm zusammen..."  
  
"Wag es nicht! Salazar hob seine Stimme und zog jedes seiner Worte ungemein in die Länge. Er hatte plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zeigte auf seinen Widersacher.  
  
Helga sah ihn entsetzt an.  
  
Godric zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, gebrauchte ihn aber nicht. Hektisch sah er sich um; Die Waldreiter hatten begonnen mit ihren schwarzen Pferden einen Halbkreis um ihn, Salazar und Helga zu bilden.  
  
"Nun... was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?", fragte Salazar und wirbelte seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, um kleine blaue Fünkchen zu erzeugen. Er hatte wieder seinen gewohnt überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.  
  
Helga sah nervös von einem Reiter zum anderen.  
  
Salazar stieg von seinem Pferd: "Keine Lust auf ein Duell, Godric?"  
  
Dieser atmete schnell ein und aus. Diese Situation gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Fünf Sekunden Schweigen vergingen, dann packte Godric Helga am Arm und zog sie mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte auf sein Ross, durchstieß die Reihen der Waldreiter und ritt im Galopp davon. Zwei von ihnen folgten ihm, aber ihr Anführer rief sie zurück: "Allan! Ronan! Lasst ihn reiten! Lasst ihn davonlaufen, diesen Feigling..."  
  
  
  
"...Du glaubst mich zu kennen, Godric?" ...und Salazar sah den Staubwolken nach, die sie hinterließen. "...Nun, du wirst mich erst noch kennenlernen." Nun weilte kein Lächeln mehr auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Rowena trat neben ihn. Ihr Antlitz war vollkommen ausdruckslos.  
  
***********  
  
Dieses war der sechste Streich, doch der nächste folgt sogleich... Cya Xan (Pleez R/R! *bettel*) 


End file.
